jinkyungleefandomcom-20200214-history
Evelyn
Ideas RIP Evelyn...you were a great friend...I'll miss you... *Daughter of Tyche *Italian-Japanese *Sorta like a diary type of history? idk >.> *Wings by Little Mix + Evelyn Shimeji (Old friend of mine...RIP Eve-chan...) = Evelyn 'Maria' Shimeji Jin Kyung Mizuki Lee you will finish this even though it hurts you to think of your former best friend! TT-TT Claim Name: Evelyn 'Maria' Shimeji Age: 15 Mortal Parent: Takumi Shimeji God Parent: Tyche/Ariadne/Harmonia Personality: Talented in music, confident and independent. Evelyn isn't afraid of showing her talents, she is a great drummer and singer. She enjoys photography and writing her own lyrics, she's slightly awkward but still friendly. She smiles and tries to keep people's spirits high when they feel low, she fiddles with drum sticks a lot or a camera. She does have a b*tchy streak which can make people slightly scared of her sometimes, she is friendly and polite when you first meet her though. She has a habit of biting her lip and enjoys the company of her friends. Appearance: Evelyn.png Evelyn2.jpg Evelyn3.jpg Evelyn4.jpg History: Takumi Shimeji was rich and famous actor, who loved to play poker. He had things that people didn't had, he was adored by others and had many talents. He grew up in Rome, Italy. He's parents had many talents like him but mostly in arts and acting. A few months past and he met Tyche/Ariadne/Harmonia at a casino, the two chatted and a week later they started dating. Months past and Tyche/Ariadne/Harmonia was pregnant, she told Takumi that she was a goddess and that when Evelyn was born she couldn't see him anymore and that she'd be different from other children. He nodded and sighed and soon when Evelyn was born, he sent her to her grandmother since he was going out and he died in a car crash. As Evelyn grew up, her grandmother changed her name to Maria. She loved that name and so everyone started calling her Maria and it got stuck, Evelyn didn't know anything about her father or her mother. All she thought was that they died in a car crash together, her grandmother soon told her the truth when she was ten years old. Her grandmother's name was Hitomi, she was a mortal that could see through the mist and knew that Evelyn was a demigod. Evelyn soon had a younger cousin brother named Ichiro who went to live with them, he soon developed cancer and she went to visit him everyday. “Dear diary, grandma said when mom and dad met each other it was love at first sight. I wonder what it was like, grandma also said dad met her in a casino. I wonder why they fell in love in a casino. She also told me that my name is actually Evelyn but she and grandpa changed it to Maria, I like Maria. It's a nice name, so I told her that I would like to keep the two names but I'd be called Maria instead. I want Ichiro to be okay, I told him that everything would be fine and that nothing would happen. He asked really? And I said 'Maybe...' Bye. Evelyn Maria Shimeji.” Evelyn was not that popular at school, she usually just stayed with her friends. Everyone said that her parents left her since she was horrible at everything, that's what everyone thought but her grades were actually pretty high. She had talent for playing the drums and singing, she could speak English, Japanese and many other languages fluently. Evelyn would push everyone away from her and she didn't want to speak to them, although she was in a school band. WIP Weapons: WIP